starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars (SW) omfatter, utover seks filmer, også dataspill, fanfiksjon, m.m. Selve Star Wars-sagaen og -miljøet er grunnlagt av filmskaperen George Lucas, men fenomenet er så utbredt at mange fans og forfattere på egen hånd har utvidet dette i form av noveller, hjemmelagde filmklipp m.m. Det er til og med opprettet en wikier over hele verden for å kunne dekke alt stoffet. thumb|290px|Star Wars-logoen. Filmer i seks episoder Filmene av Lucas finnes i følgende seks episoder: * Star Wars Episode I: Den skjulte trussel (The Phantom Menace) * Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper (Attack of the Clones) * Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn (Revenge of the Sith) * Star Wars Episode IV: Et nytt håp (A New Hope) * Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake (The Empire Strikes Back) (regi: Irvin Kershner) * Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake (Return of the Jedi) (regi: Richard Marquand) George Lucas planla opprinnelig ni filmer, men om de siste tre noensinne blir laget vites ennå ikke. Selv har Lucas avvist at han vil produsere flere. Dessuten finnes også tegnefilmen Clone Wars, som handler om begivenhetene mellom episodene 2 og 3. Det jobbes nå også med en The Clone Wars animasjons serie som vil ha oppstart i 2008. I forkant av dette vil det også bli sluppet en animasjonsfilm. I tillegg til filmer har det blitt laget utallige leker, bøker, tegneserier, brettspill og dataspill om Star Wars. Forbes Magazine har estimert totalinntektene fra alle Star Wars-relaterte produkter til nesten 20 milliarder amerikanske dollar, dette gjør det til den mest lønnsomme filmkonsesjonen noen sinne. Miljøet Filmene er ikke fastsatt i tid, og det eneste hintet en får til hvilken tid filmene finner sted i er åpningslinja, fra alle filmene: «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...», eller som i den norske oversettelsen: «For lenge siden, i en galakse langt, langt borte». Men om dette skal tolkest som at filmene faktisk finner sted for lenge, lenge siden eller om det er en allusjon til den klassiske åpningslinjen i eventyr, «Det var en gang, i et land langt, langt borte ...» er usikkert. Fra filmselskapet har man ikke fått noen ytterligere informasjon. Selve handlingen utspiller seg over mer enn 25.000 år, men selve filmene utspiller seg over bare to generasjoner. Filmene er heller ikke fastsatt i sted. Handlinger utspiller seg innenfor en galakse. I Star Wars-universet er det bare en rase, 'Yuuzhan Vong'ene, som kommer fra en annen galakse (disse finnes bare i bokserien New Jedi Order). Det som kan bli sagt om filmene er at episode IV, V og VI viser et møkkete og nedslitt miljø, noe som er atypisk for 'science fiction'filmer. I intervju har George Lucas fortalt at de smurte nye rekvisiter med gjørme og møkk for å få de til å se utslitte ut, noe som han skildret som «a used future» (en brukt fremtid). Det kan spekulerest i om at Lucas ble inspirert av Sergio Leone, som i 1960-år gjorde mye det samme i 'Western'sjangeren. De tre nye filmene er satt i et rent, elegant og futuristisk miljø, mer i tråd med hovedparten av science fiction-filmer. Filmene right|390px Den første filmen ble opprinnelig bare kalt Star Wars uten episodenummer, men i etterkant har den fått den utvidede tittelen Star Wars: Episode IV - Et nytt håp. Filmen har en individuell historie, selv om Lucas alltid har ment at filmen er en del av et større verk. Da populæriteten for Star Wars-universet økte, ble episodenummeret tilført, og de etterfølgende filmene Star Wars: Episode V – Imperiet slår tilbake (1980) og Star Wars: Episode VI – Jediridderen vender tilbake (1983) ble laget. Disse tre filmene utgjør til sammen det vi kjenner som den «originale trilogien». Etter mange års pause startet Lucas opp med «forløpertrilogien» Star Wars: Episode I – Den skjulte trussel (1999), Star Wars: Episode II – Klonene angriper (2002) og Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn (2005). Musikken Musikken til alle de seks Star Wars-filmene ble komponert av John Williams. Hovedtemaet, spilt under åpningsteksten, er et av de mest berømte og lettgjenkjennelige filmtemaene gjennom tidene, på lik linje med Haisommer, Jurassic Park og Indiana Jones-temaet, som også er komponert av John Williams. Musikken ble gitt ut på en offisiell LP og en annen der en artist lagde sine egne versjoner. ''Expanded Universe'' Expanded Universe (Utvidet Univers)ofte forkortet til EU er betegnelse for en del tillegg stoff om Star Wars-universet. Dette består av en mengde bøker og tegneserier. Her får vi da høre om hva som skjer mellom før, mellom og etter filmene og det gjør at man kan danne seg et mer omfattende bilde av karakterene og planetene i Star Wars-universet. Det gjør også at man får større forståelse rundt karakterene. Spill Listen over spill basert på Star Wars-unniverset er enorm. Her er noen: *Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith *Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords *Knights of the Old Republic MMO *Battlefront *Battlefront 2 *Republic Commando *Galaxies *Behind the Magic *Dark Forces *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I Racer *Episode I The Phantom Menace *Force Commander *Galactic Battlegrounds *Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Rebel Assault II - The Hidden Empire *Rebellion *Rogue Squadron *Shadows of the Empire *Starfighter *X-Wing Alliance *Med flere. Eksterne lenker *Offisiell hjemmeside *Star Wars-guiden *Wookieepedia Kategori:Star Wars